There's an endless story
by Lampy
Summary: Reid va t-il réussir à passer au dessus de son deuil pour saisir une chance d'être heureux à son tour.


**_B_**_onjour et bienvenue sur ma première fanfiction._

_A l'honneur: Spencer Reid et Ashley Seaver. _

_L'histoire se passe après la disparition de Maeve et de Strauss._**_  
_**

_J'espère que vous aimerez._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Les fantômes du passé**

Même le soleil avait décidé de revêtir son habit le plus sombre pour l'occasion, ne perçant qu'à peine les nuages noirs. Les costumes noirs, dans un dernier hommage, entouraient la fosse au dessus de laquelle se tenait en équilibre le cercueil d'Erin Strauss. Le prêtre récitait son sermon, et les hommages se multipliaient. L'équipe de la BAU était là, presque au grand complet Emily Prentiss, Jordan Tood, et Ashley Seaver avaient fait le déplacement effaçant rancœurs et désaccords, il ne restait en ce jour que le respect et la profonde amitié qu'ils lui avaient tous porté. Rossi s'avança sur l'estrade pour prendre la parole, rappelant l'importance que Strauss avait eu au sein de la vie de chacun d'entre eux, et ses combats contre ses propres démons qui avaient fait d'elle une femme exceptionnelle. Lorsqu'il eut fini, le cercueil descendit en terre, amenant Strauss en sa dernière demeure.

Lorsque la foule se dispersa en silence vers le lieu de réception, Reid choisit de rester en retrait laissant l'équipe partir devant et marchant plus doucement personne ne chercha à le faire rejoindre le groupe dans ce genre de situation chacun respectait le deuil de l'autre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était la deuxième fois qu'il se retrouvait dans un cimetière en bien peu de temps et l'image de Maeve flotta un instant près de lui. Il aurait voulu la chasser mais c'était un deuil qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire. Les images le hantaient : chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux il revoyait le coup partir et la jeune femme s'effondrer sur le sol, brisant tous ses espoirs de vivre un amour qu'il s'était toujours refusé jusque là.

Il rejoignit le le lieu de réception et alla se rafraîchir dans les toilettes avant de rejoindre la salle où il retrouva l'équipe qui racontait aux absentes ce qui s'était passé cette dernière année. Reid regarda un instant ces anciennes collègues, comme des fantômes sortis de son passée. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Ashley Seaver, la jeune femme croisa son regard et le soutint. Il s'en détourna aussitôt pour se concentrer sur Prentiss qui racontait maintenant sa vie à Londres et qui disait à quel point l'équipe lui manquait. Il s'approcha d'elle et essaya de se joindre à la conversation comme si tout allait bien.

Bientôt des petits groupes se formèrent Prentiss, JJ, et Garcia formaient l'un d'eux elles profitaient de l'instant avant qu'Emily ne reprenne l'avion le lendemain. Blake, Morgan, Rossi, Hotch, et Todd discutaient des nouvelles attributions de la jeune femme, de rappelant combien il avait été difficile pour elle d'intégrer l'équipe, les critiques de Hotch, les difficultés du travail.

Reid regardait par la fenêtre, la pluie commençait à tomber, et il put s'empêcher de penser que ça venait à point pour cette journée de deuil.

**« Bonjour Spencer. » **dit alors la voix de Seaver derrière lui.

Il se retourna et regarda la jeune femme qui avait travaillée avec eux deux ans avant de rejoindre une unité chargée de lutter contre le trafic d'êtres humains.

**« Ashley... Qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire ici ? » **demanda t-il.

**« Strauss était un peu ma protectrice. C'est elle qui m'avait fait rejoindre l'équipe il y a deux ans. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas venir. »** répondit-elle en s'appuyant sur le mur.

**« Je comprends. » **répondit Reid.

**« Comment vas-tu ? » **lui demanda t-elle. Elle se souvenait de ses maux de tête, ses migraines qui lui pourrissaient l'existence.

**« Je vais mieux. » **dit-il en esquissant un sourire qui sonnait faux.

Elle lui sourit.

**« Je suis contente de t'avoir revu. » **dit-elle avant de faire mine de partir vers le groupe.

**« Comment se passe ton travail ? »** lança Reid malgré lui comme pour la retenir.

Ashley s'arrêta et le regarda surprise.

**« Bien. J'avoue que ça m'a radicalement changé des sciences du comportement mais là-bas je n'ai pas l'impression de voir mon père dans chaque personne que l'on arrête. »**

Reid savait bien que le père d'Ashley était un des psychopathes qu'avaient arrêté Rossi et Hotch des années auparavant. Il savait également que le poids de l'hérédité était quelque chose de difficile à porter. Cette crainte d'être comme ses propres parents il ne la connaissait que trop bien.

**« Tu n'es pas comme ton père. » **dit-il doucement.

Elle ne répondit pas, des nuages semblaient être tombés sur son regard et Reid se dit en lui-même que les fantômes n'habitaient pas que lui.

Rossi et Blake s'approchèrent d'eux.

**« Tu ne manques pas trop à Swann aujourd'hui ? » **demanda l'italien en souriant.

**« Elle m'a donné quelques jours mais j'aurai un tas de dossiers à traiter en retrouvant mon bureau. »**

**« Content que tu ais trouvé ta place dans une nouvelle équipe. »** la félicita t-il.

Ils échangèrent des banalités pendant que Blake s'approchait de Reid. Elle avait toujours été très proche du jeune prodige malgré la grande différence d'âge qu'il y avait entre eux. Il savait que c'était une de ses plus fidèles alliées. Rossi entraîna Seaver vers Hotch et Todd. Elle le suivit non sans avoir lancé un regard à Reid.

**« Vous avez travaillé longtemps ensemble ? » **demanda Alex Blake.

**« Le temps qu'elle ait son diplôme. » **répondit-il.

Blake n'ajouta rien. Reid regarda encore la jeune femme qui entendait les messages de Hotch pour sa supérieure. Il repensa à l'arrivée d'Ashley dans le groupe, la froideur des autres à son égard, cette amitié qui s'était installé entre eux malgré leurs silences. Il se demandait si quelque part ils n'avaient pas partagé les mêmes souffrances.


End file.
